la entrevista
by princesa mia peacecraft
Summary: llegamos al final. despues de todo. que pasara heero dejara el programa.
1. Chapter 1

**Entrevista.**

Camerinos

Paulina: aah que emoción

Director: muy ya sabes que hacer sales los presentas haces las preguntas ok

Paulina: si ok

Sale de camerino y se encuentra a los g-gundam sentado

Paulina: aah no lo puedo creer hola chicos

Duo: paulina amiga que gusto que nos hayas invitado

Director de escena: paulina 1min.

Paulina: duo tan halagador, nos vemos pronto

Director de escena: 30 segundos y por favor traigan a maquillaje estos chicos están pálidos

Trowa: oh por favor ya van a comenzar de nuevo con eso

En el escenario

En 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… en vivo

Paulina: hola ha todos y sean bienvenidos aaaaah HI PAULINA! Con su anfitriona paulina

Publico aplaude

Paulina: el día de hoy tenemos como invitados a los chicos que nos robaron el corazón nos llenaron de ilusión y fueron un exitazo en la serie a nivel mundial.

Publico: aaaaah aaaaah

Paulina: veo que ya están emocionadas muy bien comencemos con el primer invitado el es sexy muy sexy alto ojos azul colbato su cabello siempre esta revuelto es serio nunca lo vimos reírse en la serie, todos lo recordamos por sus líneas: relena, te voy a matar. El es el asesino más temible después de Hitler. El es Heero Yuy.

Entra heero con unos jeans ajustados su camisa sin mangas verde y una chaqueta negra.

Publico: aaaaaaah te amamos heero

Paulina: ven heero siéntate

Heero: hm

Publico: di las líneas dilas

Heero: quieren que las diga

Publico: 

Heero: ok pero necesito una ayudante. Aah paulina aquí estas

Paulina: que

Se saca su pistola, apunta a paulina O.o y dice: paulina. Vas a morir.

Publico: aaaaah heero eres el núm. 1

Paulina: ok heero esta es tu primera pregunta dinos ¿que pasaba con tu pistola porque todos las veces que disque ibas a matar a relena nunca pudisteis?

Heero: con mi pistola nunca pasaba nada siempre estaba cargada

Paulina: pero dinos porque nunca le disparaste a relena

Heero: porque… eh… mm

Paulina: será que despertó un sentimiento tuyo tal vez amor

Publico: anda heero dinos. Anda heero dinos

Heero: he… no nada de eso

Paulina: a ti te gusta relena verdad

Heero: he… mmm…. Cuando vamos a comerciales

Paulina: esa no es la pregunta

Heero: sin comentarios. Volvemos después de esta pausa comercial

A comerciales

Heero: uuf por su mente estuvo cerca

Paulina: que te pasa solo yo puedo mandar a comerciales

Heero: así pues parece que yo también

Paulina: vuelves hacer eso y te rasuro la cabeza. Y recuerda te pagamos para que vinieras a contestar preguntas ok

Heero: hm

Director: volvemos en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1 al aire

Paulina: y ya estas regreso nos quedamos con heero con la pregunta que todos queremos saber ¿alguna vez te has bañado ya que en la serie siempre andabas con la misma ropa?

Heero con voz sexy pero fría dice: mi entrenamiento nunca se vaso en la higiene personal lo mas que me lavo es la cara

Paulina o.O

Publico: iiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

Fanática: no importa heero cochino aun así te amo y con respecto a tu higiene yo te baño

En un instante las miradas de las otras fans estaban puestas sobre ella con una furia que no pudo sobrevivir ya que desapareció después de que las fans le cayeran encima

Paulina: hahahaha muy cariñoso tu publico -.- heero que nos dices hacer de tus fans como te sientes al saber que muchas chicas darían su vida por ti?

Heero: bueno la verdad que no siento nada

Publico: que

Paulina: explícate

Heero: si más bien siento temor ya que algunas son locas, mira el otro día caminando por la calle todo cool y de repente me salió un grupo de terroristas que me persiguieron como locas cuando me alcanzaron me quitaron toda la ropa menos la interior porque me les escape. Pase 3 horas escondido en una tienda y no fue nada bonito.

Paulina: O.O valla espero estuvisteis escondido ahahahahahahahahahahahhaa damas y caballeros por primera ves escuchamos una declaración muy interesante de heero yuy estuvo escondido 3 horas en una tienda hahahahahahahahahaha

Publico: hahahahhahahahahahahahahha

Heero ¬¬: sacando su pistola

Paulina: muy mejor pasemos con nuestro siguiente invitado el es guapo divertido carismática alegre guapo creo que ya lo dije en fin nunca se aburrían con el demole la bienvenida a el papi rico de Duo Maxwell.

Aparece duo con su traje negro de padre. Duo entra y se pone enfrente del público con su pose: hola chicas como están

Publico: aaaaah duo eres lo máximo

Duo: si lo se

Publico: duo te amamos

Duo: y yo a Uds.

Heero: ERES UN PRESUMIDO

Paulina: un presumido sexy

Duo: heero tu cállate tu no quieres a las fans. Paulina paulina aar me encanta volver a verte y déjame decirte que hoy estas mas sexy que de costumbre

Paulina un poco sonrojada: hay duo me apenas con tus halagos XD

Duo: sabes porque no dejas el programa y nos vamos a otro lugar mas intimo

Paulina: hahaha duo el programa es espacial no puedo dejarlo

Heero: ya basta mejor termina con esto

Duo: hay si es nada menos que el rey de roma hee-chan

Heero ¬¬

Paulina: muy bien pasemos con las preguntas y dinos duo como haces para que tu trenza sea tan larga?

Duo: bueno lo primero es nunca cortarse el cabello, luego ya saben hay que lavárselo 3 o 4 veces por semana y lavarlo con el shampoo cre-ce+

Paulina: ooh vaya chicas ya saben

Duo: y no olviden usar el acondicionador y un buen filtro solar para el verano porque sino se les puede quemar.

Paulina: wow muy considerado

Heero: aaah presumido y tú le sigues el juego

Paulina: bien como digas sigamos con las preguntas dinos duo alguna vez alguien a ido detrás tuyo y te molesta usas tu trenza como látigo y lo golpeas?

Duo: valla que pregunta bueno si ya lo he hecho

Paulina: o valla

Duo: saben que hace un credo en clases de karate

Publico: que

Duo: chupetazos ha ya.

Publico: .-

Paulina: muy lindo

Heero: solo lo hace para robar cámara

Paulina siguiente pregunta para duo dinos hay rumores que dicen que tu y hilde ya se casaron es eso cierto?

Duo: que hahahahahahahaha no se de que me hablas

Heero: pero si yo recuerdo haber sido el padrin…. Duo le tapa la boca hahahaha que gracioso heero

Paulina: hahahaha como digas pasemos con el siguiente invitado es un chico que trabaja en el circo

Heero: se te olvido decir cirquero barato

Heero duo y paulina: hahahahahahahahaha XD

Publico: hahahahahahhaha

Paulina: bien en que me quede a si también es sexy y tiene buen equilibro el es trowa barton.

Entra trowa con un jean no tan ajustado pinta chuca su típica camisa/suéter color verde. Trowa entra haciendo sus piruetas

Publico: aaaaah trowa te amamos

Trowa toma asiento

Paulina: bien trowa que gusto tenerte aquí bueno vallamos a lo nuestro dinos porque decidisteis trabajar como payaso

Heero: payaso barato te falto decir

Trowa¬¬***

Paulina: por favor heero compórtate

Trowa: es obvio para ganar dinero

Paulina: si pero el punto es si tenias a kaleido star al lado porque no entrar ahí ya que es mucho mejor te iría, buen créeme he ido a ver tu circo y kaleido star en 1000 veces mejor

Duo y heero: tiene razón

Trowa: cállense Uds. 2 bueno la verdad es que en kaleido star no me aceptaron además ahí solo van los ricos

Paulina: mrrr mrrr disculpa pero había va hasta duo que es pobre. Sin ofender

Duo: no hay de que

Trowa: no seguiré respondiendo eso

Paulina: ok sigamos con otra pregunta y dinos que hay entre tu la hermana menor de quatre tery.

Trowa: no se de que me estas hablando

Paulina: así con que no nos quieres decir señor productor corre video

Se mira a trowa hablando con la hermanita de quatre tery en eso se le va acercando y la empieza a besar dulce y tiernamente se separa y estaba vez la besa apasionadamente

Paulina: corte video. Bueno ya vimos algo asi que puedes decir

Duo y heero estaban o.o

Mientras que trowa esta plasmado O.o

En eso sale quatre todo enojado y dice: TROWA BARTON ERES UN MALDITO HIJO DE bip COMO TE ATREVES HA BESAR DE ESA FORMA A MI HERMANA ERES UN PEDAZO DE bip BEN AQUÍ QUE HOY SI TE MATO ERES UN ANIMAL

Quatre golpea de trowa en la cara duo y heero agarran a quatre mientras paulina ayuda a trowa a pararse

Heero: cálmate quatre

Quatre: como quieren que me calme si anda besando a tery de esa manera

Trowa: yo no quatre no te desquites con migo

Quatre: entonces con quien lo hago

Trowa: hazlo con paulina

Paulina: con migo y porque

Trowa: por andar filmando cosas que no debes

Quatre: eres un idiota como voy a desquitarme con la señorita paulina es mas tengo que agradecerle porque si no hubiera sido por ella no te hubiera descubierto miserable

Paulina: contrólenlo

Pausa comercial

Duo y heero lo lograron tranquilizar y los 4 se sentaron

Director volvemos en 5… 4…3…2…1… al aire

Paulina: que bueno que están de nuevo con nosotros bueno aun no le hemos dado la bienvenida a nuestro queridísimos lindo sexy y tranquilo quatre rebera winner

Quatre: hola chicas que tal están

Publico: quatre te amamos

Quatre: y yo a Uds.

Fanática: quatre soy toda tuya

Publico: arrg

Paulina: haha muy bien quatre como estas

Quatre: bien señorita paulina y Uds.

Paulina: bien gracias

Quatre: que linda te ves hoy

Paulina: hay quatre siempre tan kawiia

Duo: oye no robes mis líneas y no es justo porque el es kawiia T.T

Paulina: porque tu eres cool

Duo XD

Heero y trowa ¬¬ solo lo haces para robar cámara

Paulina: bueno quatre dinos que se siente saber que tu mejor amigo sale con tu hermanita y nunca ninguno de los 2 te lo quiso decir

Esta entrevista continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Quatre: por favor no me lo preguntes aun no me he repuesto de esa sorpresa.

Paulina: ok bueno quatre dinos el público quiere saber, que sientes por dorothy catalonia?

Quatre: je je es algo… je como decírtelo un sentimiento grande.

Paulina: bueno deje molo así.

Quatre: uff gracias

Paulina: bueno ya es hora de traer al piloto núm. 5 que dicen publico

Publico: 

Paulina: bueno de mole la bienvenida a un chico muy distinto a todos los pilotos gundam el es chino de pura raza, todos lo recordamos por su gran ego machista admira a su guerrero nataku el es wu-fei chang.

Entra wu-fei con su traje blanco y en el centro de su camisa salía la foto de nataku

Publico: te amamos wu-fei

Wu-fei: Hm

Paulina: bien wu-fei toma asiento por favor.

Wu-fei se sienta

Paulina: bueno wu-fei dinos que nos puedes decir de tu gundam o como tu lo llamas nataku?

Wu-fei: bueno para comenzar gracias por la presentación que me distes con lo del guerrero nataku y la verdad nataku es mi compañero de guerra como lo vieron en la serie y nataku es más que como mi hermano.

Paulina: ok dinos el público quiere saber que sientes por sally?

Publico: es una mujer muy mayor para ti

Fanática loca: pero aquí me tienes a mí. En ese instante esa fanática desapareció ya que otras le cayeron en cima

Paulina: jejejeje ya escuchaste

Wu-fei: eso no les importa

Duo: uuuy wu-fei tiene novia

Wu-fei: tú cállate

Paulina: haha por favor duo, wu-fei no nos mientas por lo que nos han dicho tu y sally ya se nos adelantaron

Wu-fei: a que te refieres

Paulina: a que tú y sally… tan tan tan taaaannnnnn ya se casaron

Duo, Trowa, quatre y heero: QUE? O.ó

Wu-fei: mujer de donde sacas eso. o.o

Paulina: por favor no empieces o quieres ver el video

Wu-fei: haha no se de que me hablas

Paulina: ok señor director corra video

En el video se puede ver a sally con un vestido de novias (N/A: a su imaginación el vestido) un vestido de amarre en el cuello con un escote pequeño, el vestido largo hasta la rodilla. Y a wu-fei con un smoking blanco.

El juez: muy bien señor wu-fei firme aquí.

Wu-fei firma

El juez: Srta. Sally firme aquí

Sally firma

Juez: bueno por el poder que me otorga el estado ya son marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Wu-fei besa apasionada mente a sally

Paulina: corte video creo que lo que sigue no se debe ver

Wu-fei: COMO TE ATREVES A ANDAR FILMANDO A LAS PERSONAS

Paulina: por favor si no lo cuentas, nosotros lo grabamos y lo filmamos

Duo: aaah wu-fei como fuiste capas de no invitarnos

Wu-fei: tú cállate baka

Duo: baka tu abuela

Quatre: por favor chicos no peleen

Wu-fei y duo: tú cállate

Quatre: yo solo decía T.T

Paulina: ya por favor sepárenlos

Heero y Trowa los separaron y se sentaron en este orden heero, duo, quatre, wu-fei y Trowa.

Paulina: muy bien jejeje pasemos con las preguntas que nuestras fanáticas nos han escrito al correo y al facebook, y dice así primera pregunta para heero de Alexandra: heero por favor dinos que sientes por relena no nos tengas con la duda.

Paulina: muy bien heero que respondes a eso

Heero: je… como te lo digo que les importa. Es algo que nadie sabe

Duo: yo si se

Heero ¬¬: cállate

Duo: noooooooo lo que heero siente por relena es AM…. Heero le cubre le boca a duo y le dice en voz baja: si lo dices aquí mismo te lleno el cerebro si es que tienes de plomo ok

Duo: ay madre santa ok

Paulina: je… je mejor dejemos eso así, la siguiente pregunta es de lola es para duo y dice así: duo mi vida porque no dejas a hilde y te casas con migo tengo mucho mas que ofrecerte y soy la ideal para ti que dices aceptas casarte con migo?

Duo: je… je… bueno es una buena propuesta querida lola pero sabes no puedo, porque lo voy a decir aquí y ahora, YO AMO A HILDE Y ESTOY FELIZ MENTE CASADO CON ELLA…! XD

Publico: T.T

Paulina: aaah que tierno, que un momento… lo admitió aquí en mi programa XD

Quatre, Trowa, wu-fei, heero: XD no puedo creer que lo hizo solo para robar cámara

Paulina pensamientos bueno tengo 2 casado y 3 libres todavía tal vez me pueda quedar con uno de ellos muajajajajajajajja muajajajjaja

Paulina: bueno la cosa esta buena así siguiente pregunta es de Ana para Trowa y dice así: Trowa crees que me podrías mandar un beso sabes me encanta tu trabajo todos los viernes voy la verdad no me gusta mucho tu circo prefiero al que esta al lado ya sabes cual kaleido star, pero el punto no es eso sino que me podrías regalar boletos gratis para ir a verte la verdad que ya están muy caros.

Trowa: ok te regalare 10 boletos y si ahí te va el beso. Trowa se acerca al lente de la cámara y le da un besote que el lente quedo lleno de baba.

Paulina: jajajajajjajaj por favor que alguien limpie la cámara 8 bueno la siguiente pregunta es para quatre de parte de… DOROTHY.

Quatre: jeje QUE?

Paulina: y dice así quatre como te atrevisteis a ir a ese programa sin avisarme.

Quatre: haha dorothy no fue mi intención espero que me puedas perdonar

Paulina: aw: $ muy lindo, ahora una pregunta de estela para wu-fei: oye tu wu-feo si te hablo a ti porque eres tan machista si cualquier mujer te puede ganar.

Wu-fei: mujer arrogante te crees muy macho

Paulina: es mujer

Wu-fei: así lo siento. Te crees muy mujer para retarme pues no te tengo miedo

Paulina: muy linda respuesta jaja la siguiente pregunta es para heero de parte de gigi y dice así: heero deja a la estúpida de relela yo soy mejor que ella ven a mi casa y te lo demuestro, duo yo te quería a ti pero como ya te casaste no te quiero tal vez de amantes ya que hilde es fea, quatre ya decimos que onda con dorothy.

Heero: no le llames así a mi relena

Paulina y duo: TU QUE O.O

Trowa, wu-fei y quatre: o.O

Publico anti-relena: MUERTE A RELENA

Publico a favor de relena: si heero te declaraste. T.T

Paulina: baya que gran confesión.

Heero: yo… yo no… no quise decir eso

Paulina: ya lo dijiste

Duo: gigi gracias por la oferta pero estoy feliz con hilde.

Quatre: gigi je…je lo que siento por dorothy es algo muy fuerte

Paulina: así que gigi ESTAS FUERA DE SUS CORAZONES

Los g-boys: .

Paulina: creo que es hora de presentar una de las cuantas sorpresas y la primera es para heero. Heero estas listo para una sorpresa

Heero: hm si se trata de misiones adelante

Paulina: mucho mejor juujuju demole la bienvenida a RELENA PEACECRAFT.

Heero: A QUIEN..! O.O

Relena aparece con su típica ropa la camisa blanca con mangas larga y la falda azul corta

Publico anti-relena: , fuera sáquenla arruina el programa

Heero: Uds. Cállense que saben

Publico fan de relena: bien dicho heero defiende ti amor

Heero: je… jeje… no se de que me hablan

Relena: heero

Heero: relena

Relena: heero

Heero: relena

Paulina: ya vasta si siguen así todo el programa se van a cavar.

10 min. Después

Heero: relena

Relena: heero

Paulina: que alguien los calle

Público anti-relena empezaron a tirar tomates a relena: TE ODIAMOS RELELA POR HABERNOS QUITADO A HEERO.

Paulina: ya cálmense mejor pasemos a darle la bienvenida a los demás invitadas

Quatre, duo, trowa y wu-fei: aun hay más

Paulina: si pensaron que solo a relena invitaríamos se equivocaron así que denle la bienvenida a hilde Schbiker, dorothy catalonia, catherin bloom y sally po un fuerte aplauso por favor.

Las chicas empezaron a salir y de un solo de dirigieron a sus respetivos chicos. Ya todos sentados no falto el publico que las odia y el que las ama.

Publico anti-relena: Uds. No sirven como sus novias son un estorbo.

Chicas: Uds. Están celosas

Publico fan de ellas: los envidiamos por tener a esos hombres con Uds.

Chicas: gracias *.*

Paulina: muy bien y aun faltan más sorpresas pero pasemos a las mas esperada demole la bienvenida a la segunda mujer mas querida por quatre.

Dorothy jalando a quatre del brazo: dime a que se refiere

Quatre: je…je dorothy

Paulina: ella es tery rabera winner

Quatre y trowa: QUE?

Paulina: un aplauso por favor

Aparece la hermanita de quatre ella era rubia como el pelo corto hasta los hombros alta ojos verde esmeralda

Publico: AAAH YA QUISIERA SER TU PARA ESTAR CON EL LINDO DE QUATRE.

Tery cuando vio a trowa y quatre salió corriendo en dirección de…

En cámara lenta tery empieza a correr y quatre también cuando están a punto de abrazarse ella lo deja y va a abrazar a trowa.

Quatre con una gotita en la cabeza se da la vuelta jala a su hermana hacia el y dice: COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE MI HERMANITA ESTE ENAMORADA DE TI.

Trowa: que te puedo decir así es el amor

Quatre: trowa ERES UN , COMO TE ATREVES A SALIR CON MI HERMANA ASABER QUE COSAS TAN MALAS LE HAS HECHO

Tery: quatre el no me he hecho nada malo

Trowa: ya ves ella mismo te lo esta diciendo

Quatre: NO, NO, Y NO ME OPONGO

En ese momento un aura rojo con negro se forma alrededor de quatre

Tery: quatre hermanito estas bien

Todos se ponen al rededor de quatre preocupados con excepción de trowa que una seguía en frente de quatre con una cara de o por Dios ya se enojo. De repente quatre se le tira encima a trowa y le dice: HOY SI TE MATO, POR ANDAR CON MI HERMANITA COMO FUISTE CAPAS DE NO DECIRMALO ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO. TE VOY HACER BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP, Y LUEGO…

Paulina con una gotita en la cabeza y tratando de no perder la compostura: jejejejejejje vamos a un corte comercial ya regresamos con mas de

Los chicos tratando de separan a quatre y a trowa, paulina tratando de tapar esa escena, las chicas se pusieron al dado de ella tapando lo que estaba pasando y dijeron: HI PAULINA!

Continuara

- GWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWGWG-

Si tienen ideas que les gustaría leer en el próximo fic solo escríbanlas y yo tratare de meterlas. Me despido y espero que lean esto la próxima semana chao. Los quiero…


	3. Chapter 3

Gundam wing no me pertenece, todo lo hago por diversión y sin fines lucritos.

_XXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXXX_

Mientras estaban en comerciales en el estudio

Duo jalando de un pie a trowa: ya déjalo quatre

Heero jalando a quatre de un pie: vamos ya sepárate, mira esto es como cuando miliardo se dio cuanta que relena y yo est…..

Publico: OOOOOH

Heero: olvídalo

Paulina: por favor Uds. Dos ya sepárense

Terry: si hermanito ya vasta no ves que le estas arruinando el fleco a trowa

Quatre: AAAH me las pagaras

Wu-fei echándoles de esos apaga incendios que son rojos y están en todas partes

Trowa y quatre: HEY, HEY

Wu-fei: era la única manera de que se separaran

Paulina: ya tomen asiento

Director de escena: en vivo en 5…4…3…2…1 al aire

Paulina: y ya estamos de regreso, ahora pasaremos a la parte de las preguntas de las chicas. Vas tu relena.

Paulina: relena dinos que sentiste cuando heero, te apunto por primera vez con su arma.

Relena: bueno al principio sentí miedo, pero después ya no

Publico anti-relena: es que pareces gay heero al no haberle disparado

Heero ¬¬

Paulina: por favor sin insultos

Publico anti-relena: ok.

Paulina: bueno relena dinos que se siente ser la ministra representante de relaciones exteriores, siempre estar con guardaespaldas, que tu hermano miliardo no acepte a heero, y pasar casi todo el tiempo junto a el.

Relena: bueno ser la ministra es un cargo muy importante ya que tienes que decidir y tomar decisiones muy importantes para mantener la paz.

Estar rodeada de guarda espaldas bueno ya me acostumbre así que no tengo problema. Que mi hermano no acepte a heero eso, aun no me gusta ya que el sabe lo que siento por heero y no me daré por vencida "PORQUE YO SOY LA GRAN RELENA PEACECRAFT" *_*

Paulina: relena te puedes bajar de mi escritorio

Relena: o si claro

Paulina: aja dinos que se siente estar casi todo el tiempo con heero

Relena: ahhh… No es… nada…mmm… como te lo digo. Algo normal como pasar un día con un muerto.

Heero ¬¬

Relena: no lo tomes a mal heero, es que tu nunca hablas

Paulina: bueno ya veo, hilde dinos ya sabemos tu y duo hermoso ya se casaron se aman mucho pero lo que queremos saber si es cierto que tendrán 1 bebe que viene en camino.

Hilde: no se de que me hablas. Y con el duo hermoso mejor buscate a otro que el es mío.

Paulina: bueno no seas tan egoísta

Hilde: egoísta tu, que usas a duo para bien propio

Paulina: oye tu cállate que yo te invite y mas respeto me tienes que dar, ya que soy "LA ESTRELLA DE ESTE PROGRAMA"

Hilde: si de este pero, de la serie no

Duo: bueno chicas cálmense, mejor porque no seguimos con la entrevista

Hilde y paulina viéndose de reojo ¬¬: tienes razón

Paulina: bueno como nos hemos atrasado os iremos rápido, dorothy dinos que es eso tan fuerte que quatre siente por tu, alguna ves te lo confeso, que sentientes en libra cuando quatre y tu se enfrentaron.

Dorothy: bueno en libra al principio lo odiaba lo quería matar hacerlo añicos

Quatre O.o

Dorothy: pero después cuando me dijo esas que debíamos pelear o mejor dicho cuando Trowa llego y nos interrumpió. Mis sentimientos cambiaron

Paulina: ok pero que sientes por el

Dorothy: algo muy especial

Paulina: bueno estos dos no diran nada, Catherine dinos que piensas al saber que tu querido hermano sale con la hermanita de quatre, que en realidad quatre su llamado mejor amigo lo quiere matar por eso.

Catherine: bueno, yo apoyo a mi a Trowa y se que el ama a Terry, se que es capas de hacer cualquier cosa para que quatre lo acepte como cuñado. Estoy absolutamente confiable que la ara muy feliz.

Duo: ni que lo digas con ese animal que es Trowa, a cualquier mujer hacer feliz.

Paulina: duo a que te refieres

Duo: a que Trowa es un animal en la cama.

Todos O¬O : COMO

Paulina: duo a que te refieres

Duo: si la ves pasada, yo escuche de la habitación de Trowa una chica que decía, sii, sii, ahh eres un animal, me estas arrancando los pelos. Ahh ya para

Todos voltearon a ver a Trowa quien estaba un poco sonrojado

Paulina: Trowa que tienes que decir de acuerdo a esto.

Trowa: duo esa noche estaba viendo la familia algo duche.

Duo: aaah, pero yo pensé.

Trowa: pensaste mal y que hacías cerca de mi cuarto

Duo: ehh. Nada

Paulina: bueno como ya tenesmo la aclaración pasemos con sally y dinos, donde esta el pequeño bebe que tu y wu-fei crearon.

Sally: no se de que me hablas que estamos casados es una cosa, pero de tener un bebe no lo creo.

Paulina: así

Sally: hm

Paulina sacando una carta: vemos y esto dice así, señora. Sally po de chang los resultados de la prueba de embarazo practicado ayer 14 de junio del años 197ac. A las 15.00 horas han dado el resultado positivo. Muchas felicidades

Wu-fei 00 : no puede ser sally porque no me dijiste nada

Sally: porque te lo iba a decir pero tu estas muy ocupado señor machista

Wu-fei: sally, pero si no fuese por la metiche de niña que es paulina nunca me hubiera enterado.

Sally: pero ni pienses que dejare que sea machista como tu

Wu-fei: sally, . VOOOOY HACER PADREEEEEEEEEEEEE. SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Por todo el estudio anduvo wu-fei festejando

Publico: noooooooooooooooooooo

Duo: al menos esta feliz

Trowa: ni que lo digas

Quatre: jamás pensé ver a wu-fei hacer todo ese escándalo

Paulina: bueno mientras wu-fei regresa pasaremos al ES CIERTO QUE?

Paulina: quatre es cierto que? Tu y tu tropa se hace llamar quatre y los 40 managueños del norte.

Quatre: no…

Paulina: entonces es del sur

Quatre: no

Paulina: Trowa es cierto que? Te has pensado cortar ese fleco que todos queremos

Trowa volteando a ver a terry: si y fue antes de conocer a Terry.

Paulina: duo es cierto que? Últimamente te has puesto a pensar en pintarte el pelo de azul como hilde.

Duo: claro que no m…

Paulina: heero es cierto que? Miliardo te odia más porque te encontró con relena en pleno acto.

Heero: en que estas pensando claro que no yo la respeto.

Paulina: relena es cierto que? Llegaste a pensar de qué heero era gay.

Heero: relena

Relena: haha, heero debes entender eso fue hace mucho. Y fue porque pasabas mucho tiempo con duo.

Paulina: o valla dorothy es cierto que? Te arreglaste las cejas porque quatre te lo pidió

Dorothy: talves

Paulina: heero es cierto que? al principio estuviste a punto de declararte enfermo mental ya que tanto entrenamiento y muchos homicidios te estaban volviendo mas loco de lo que eres.

Heero: claro que no, y ya deja de meterte en mi vida

Paulina: lo siento heero, pero para eso me pagan. Wu-fei donde sea que estés respóndeme es cierto que? Acabas de firmar un contrato para una película de artes marciales donde tú serás el villano.

Wu-fei de donde sabe quien contesto: 

Paulina: esa es la actitud. Y vamos con los últimos es cierto? Quatre si Trowa te demuestra que el puede hacer a terry feliz lo aceptaras.

Quatre: si

Trowa: eso es cierto quatre

Quatre: claro la felicidad de mi hermana es lo que me importa

Terry abrazando a quatre: aww hermanito gracias dalo por hecho que Trowa se esforzara.

Quatre: eso espero

Paulina: heero y relena es cierto que? Cuando miliardo se entero que Uds. Dos eran novios se enojo tanto que saco una ametralladora te disparo como loco luego volvió a sacar otra ametralladora y te salió persiguiendo por todo el mundo en solo ocho horas.

Heero: bueno si es cierto todo lo que acabas de decir, pero para ser mas exactos fueron siete horas y cincuenta minutos.

Paulina: aja ya lo dijiste tu y relena son novios.

Heero: yo no quise decir eso lo que pasa

Relena: lo que pasa que mucho hablas y preguntas y nos confundes

Paulina: relena valla me sorprende lo que dices eso quiere decir que no te importa que heero valla a mi apartamento a al apartamento de alguna de estas chicas.

Fan locas: heeero ven al mío

Relena: no cambies las cosas

Paulina: tu cállate y no las cambies duo es cierto que estuviste apunto de convertirte en un sacerdote al 100% por eso usabas esa ropa.

Duo: no claro que no, y la ropa solo la usaba por el padre maxwell

Paulina: es cierto que todos Uds. Están locos

Todos: que dijiste

Paulina: hahahaha. Veo que si están pendientes ok y el ultimo es cierto que? Va dirigido a los g-boys sin incluir a heero, es cierto que les hubieses gustado quitarle o robarle el wing zero a heero.

G-boy: si

Heero: que clase de amigos tengo

Relena: no te enojes con ellos

Paulina: tienes a los mejores

Heero: hm esos dices si a ti no te quisieron quitar tu wing zero T.T

Paulina: bueno para continuar

PLAAAAAAAAAAAANG se escucha una explosión donde entra wu-fei con una camisa blanca que dice VOY HACER PAPA. La explosión hace que una de esas luces grandes se venga abajo y le caiga a paulina encime.

Quatre: nooooooooooooooo paulina esta muerta.

Duo T.T: no puede ser paulina era un tesoro nacional.

Trowa: y tan bien que me estaba cayendo

Relena: porque… porque tubo que pasarle eso a ella

Hilde: no puede ser yo hice fila por dos horas para poder comprar los boletos he ir a ver su programa especial de año vivo.

Duo: porque esto no le paso a wu-fei

Sally: oye cállate

Heero: bueno paulina se murió el programa tiene que continuar.

Relena: que dices

Heero sentándose en el puesto de paulina y leyendo los papeles: bueno publico y continuamos vamos haber. Vamos a una pausa comercial y cuando regresemos volveremos con más de HEERO-SAM

Relena: pero heero esto es HI PAULINA

Heero sacando su pistola y apuntando a la cámara 9: ahora no. Y ya vámonos a la pausa comercial al menos que quieran que les llene de plomo.

Paulina despertando de nuevo: ah pero que golpe, eso de ser una estrella duele

Duo: si esta viva

Todos menos heero: siiiiiiii.

Hilde: paulina que bueno que estas viva

Heero en eso enojado agarra un servicio de quien sabe donde lo saco cierra los ojos, lo tira y dice: NO PUEDE SER Y TANTO QUE ME GUSTABA SER EL PRESENTADOR DE ESTE PROGRAMA. El servicio va directamente a paulina (que en realidad iba dirigido a duo, pero que heero aprenda la lección que nunca tiene que tirar las cosas con los ojos cerrados) este le pega y hace que quede inconsciente de nuevo.

Duo: pero que te pasa porque lo K.O

Heero: ups. No era para ella era para ti duo, pero ya estuvo volveré hacer el presentador de este programa.

Relena y los demás tratando de despertar de nuevo a paulina: heero vasta, tu no eres así.

Heero: relena esto lo que acaba de pasar no fue mi culpa

Relena: entonces quien tiro ese servicio, no me digas que están lloviendo servicios porque no te creeré.

Heero señalando al asistente de paulina.

Relena: heero esto es el colmo.

Paulina despertando después de que las chicas y los chicos le echaran agua, le pusieran los calcetines de duo, un pañal sucio, y la ropa sucia de wu-fei.

Hilde: ya despertó de nuevo

Relena: paulina estas bien

Paulina: si pero ya me canse Uds. Me han dado muchos problemas y ya me canse que alguien continúe el programa porque yo no siguiere.

Publico: noooooooooooooooooooo.

Duo: no tú no puedes dejar el programa. Si lo haces heero ganara el se quedara con el programa y lo convertirá en un manicomio. Ya no habrá risas, bromas y sobre todo invitados especiales.

Heero: yo puede traer a cualquier estrella del cine o música

Duo: si eso lo sabemos pero el punto es que nadie hace el programa como tu lo haces tu haces la magia aquí, tu convences a las estrellas. Tu ganas el mejor sueldo que cualquier otro y tu me invitas a comer tacos todos lo jueves, que pasara si tu dejas el programa.

Director de escena: al aire en 30 segundos.

Paulina: tienes razón solo yo se como hacer que este programa brille

Todos: si vamos paulina

Heero: pero hay un problema yo ahora mando.

Paulina eso lo veremos

Director de escena: en 3…2…1… en vivo

Se ve a todos sentados pero a heero y paulina sentados en dos sillas separadas paro empujándose el uno al otro y los dos dicen al mismo tiempo: ya estamos de regreso en.

Paulina: HI PAULINA! Heero: HEERO-SAM

Paulina: HI PAULINA!

Heero: HEERO-SAM

Duo: mejor ya continuemos

Paulina: bueno lastimosamente este es…

Heero: el ultimo block…

Paulina: así que espero que…

Heero: lo disfruten.

Paulina: no me robes mis líneas

Heero: yo soy el conductor de este programa

Paulina: no, yo lo soy

Continuara.

Chicos siento el atraso el cole me tiene súper ocupada pero de poquito en poquito he escrito este capitulo ya el cap. Que viene será el ultimo donde se sabrá que pasara si quatre aceptara que Trowa sea su cuñando, heero confesara sus sentimiento a relena, y quien será el conductor del programa. Y muchas cosas mas.


	4. Chapter 4

Paulina: Ya vasta heero quítate de aquí. Este es mi programa.

Heero: No tú quítate.

Paulina: sabes me caías mejor cuando estabas como mi invitado.

Heero: y tu cuando te quedaste K.O

Duo: hey ya continuemos.

Paulina: bueno este segmento es nuevo y fue hecho especialmente para Uds. se llama el micrófono urbano donde…

Heero: salimos a la calle a preguntarles a las personas que piensan de los g-boys.

Paulina y heero miradas de odio entre ellos mismos ¬¬: corre video.

Missa missaqui: hola paulina soy missa missaqui reportando en micrófono urbano la pregunta de hoy es que opina la gente de los g-boys y esto fue lo que respondieron.

Fan: Aaaaaaaaaah que son únicos lindos ahhh.

Fan2: ash me cae mal ese arrogante de Trowa.

Fan3: super lindos me voy a casar con heero y matare a relena

Fan4: wu-fei puedes irte a la mier…. Chino machista.

Fan5: a esos ni los conozco.

Fan6: Aaaaaaaaaah a todos los g-boys los voy a desvirgar y después no los dejare que se vallan, le are un favor a relena de no volver a heero y te presentare a mi hermano.

Fan7: je esos no me interesan, los que me interesan son los chicas en especial relena y dorothy son las mas bellas las amo.

Fan8: esa serie me cae mal y mas ese mentado heero, por todo el daño que le hace a relena.

Fan9: sin palabras aaah son la cosa más bella que he visto.

Fan10: olvídalo tiene mi respeto son los mejores.

Missa: pero señor Uds. Como sabe de esa serie

Fan10: porque mi hija lo ve y me obliga a verlo con ella.

Missa: aaah que tierno, porque no lo envía un saludo a ella.

Fan10: Sugimoto un saludo besos.

Missa: bueno paulina esto es lo que algunos piensan acerca de los g-boys, fue un gusto estar en esta entrevista nos vemos soy missa missaqui y esto fue reportaje urbano sayonara.

Paulina: gracias missa esperaremos más de….

Heero: ti la próxima semana. Y para continuar….

Paulina: escogeremos a 3 fans del público para que vengan a saludar a los g-boys, pero antes de todo Uds. Saben porque heero es en bien callado.

Publico: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Duo: tal vez porque los ratones le comieron media lengua.

Heero ¬¬

Paulina: haha no, es porque hace pensar a relena que la esta escuchando.

Publico: hahahahahahahhahaa

Paulina: haha sin ofender relena hahaha

Relena T.T

Heero: ya dejate de tonterías y mejor ya elijo a las 3 suertudas.

Paulina: no heero si elijara por ser la mas loca, la mas animada, las mas….

Heero: tu la rubia sexy con ese escotado hot.

Paulina: hey así no es esto.

Heero: es mi programa, a ver quien más

Paulina: uuy relena como le gusta esa rubia, en ves de ti.

Relena T.T : heero porque eres así.

Duo: porque aprendió del mejor

Hilde: ya siéntate

Heero: relena no es por nada pero como presentador ese es mi trabajo

Paulina: ti la fan de pelirroja la del gorro kat.

Heero: deja de elegirlas

Relena: de eso trata

Paulina y heero: tú la castaña con blusa de mimi.

Ya las fans abajo todas contentas y felices.

Paulina: bueno chicas preséntense en el orden que las llame

Heero: llamamos

Selena: me llamo selena vivo en México y soy fanática de los g-boys.

Ana: soy ana vivo en costa rica y amo a los g-boys en especial a duo.

Duo tirándole un beso

Hilde: ay duo

Sophie: soy sophie vendo de Venezuela y siempre he sido fan.

Heero: bueno chicas bienvenidas pueden…

Paulina: comenzar con sus preguntas.

Ana: duo dime porque te encantan las mujeres aparte de que ya lastimosamente te casaste.

Duo: como te lo digo. Mmm ya se tu sabes que cada mujer en un mundo.

Ana: hm

Duo: entonces yo hago turismo.

Todos: wow

Paulina: haha que sabia tu respuesta. Es inventada o copiada

Duo: yo soy el original

Selena: quatre dime porque no aceptas a Trowa, el es un buen amigo se nota que ama a tu hermana y trata de demostrártelo.

Sale Trowa haciendo malabares con platos que dicen "en serio soy una buena persona y amo a tu hermana"

Quatre T.T muy dentro de su corazón, vio que tenía razón

Quatre con un nudo en la garganta: por… porque… lo siento terry por tratar de arruinar tu relación con Trowa, al igual que tu Trowa lo siento tú siempre has sido mi amigo. Terry, Trowa tiene mi permiso.

Terry abrazando a quatre: aaaaaaaaaaah gracias hermanito aaah.

Trowa estrechando la mano de quatre: gracias quatre.

Quatre: bienvenido a la familia

Todos felicitando a Trowa y terry. Excepto heero.

Paulina le dice a heero en voz baja: esto es lo que quieres.

Heero: de que hablas

Paulina: si te vuelves en conductor de este programa no podrás tener a relena o volver a ver a tus amigos.

Heero: porque lo dices

Paulina: porque esta es la vida de este programa, perder contacto con tu familia, amigos y todo lo demás, así se trata ya que viajas por todo el mundo.

Heero: y porque quieres que deje el programa

Paulina: porque se que amas a relena y así como ella se ha sacrificado por ti tu deberías hacer lo mismo por ella.

Heero se quedo pensando en esas palabras.

Paulina: y bueno ya nos acabamos de dar cuenta de esa linda noticia wow que alegría todos estamos felices no es cierto heero.

Heero: si así es y bueno sophie solo faltas tu con tu pregunta.

Sophie: bueno heero dimos porque odias a miliardo si al fin a al cabo tu eres igual que el.

Heero: bueno eso es normal en que el hermano mayor de la muerte sea sobre protector con la chica de amas.

Relena: que dijistes heero

Heeero: no nada.. lo que quería decir es que. Sabes sophie pregunta otra cosa.

Wu-fei: ya he oído suficiente, tengo flojera de acabar con esto rápido

Sally: wu-fei siéntate y cállate

Paulina: wu-fei pero si ya vamos a acabar

Wu-fei: si pero tenemos que ir a hacer un examen para ver si el bebe esta bien.

Paulina: es que…

Heero: es que nada solo déjalo que se valla

Trowa: valla hasta que por fin alguien piensa

Paulina: mira wu-fei una cosa te voy a decir, siéntate y hazle caso a tu esposa.

Wu-fei: ash esta bien

Quatre: mira wu-fei cálmate solo piensa es que ya estas casado y tienes que seguir sus ordenes ya que uno debería estar siempre enamorado por eso jamás deberíamos casarnos.

Todos: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

Hilde: directo al pecho

Paulina: bueno ya den de tanto rebane. Sophie tu pregunta por favor

Sophie: bueno relena si heero te digiera que tu vida le pertenece que le dirías

Relena: que la vida de el también me pertenece

Duo: esto me queda claro que no comprendo a las mujeres.

Paulina: porque lo dices

Duo: porque en un momento relena esta que persigue a heero y en otro dice cosas que no.

Paulina: haha buena observación en fin…

Heero: sophie puedes despedirte.

Las 3 chicas se despiden súper emocionadas

Paulina: si quieren quítenle la ropa a heero

Relena y heero ¬¬

Paulina: hehehe mejor no

Paulina: bueno ya estamos en…

Heero: el final de programa y quiero decirles que.

Paulina pensamientos ojala sea lo que estoy pensando

Heero: dejare este programa

Back stach

Director leyendo las líneas viendo que eso no estaba

Heero caminando hacia relena he ancándose: relena peacecraft te casas con migo

Relena *.* : aaah no lo puedo creer…

5minutos más tarde

Paulina se le acerca a relena: tienes que responder

Relena: oh si claro, claro que si

Heero: uuf que bueno ya me dolían las rodias de tanto estar incado.

Relena y heero se abrazan y cuando se iban a besar

Paulina: hey, hey si no se besaron en la serie no se besan aquí

Publico: uuuuuuuuuuf

Paulina bueno no nos despedirnos sin antes que nuestro chicos nos digan alguna frase celebre que conozcan. Comencemos con las chicas

Relena: la felicidad esta en las pequeñas cosas: una pequeña mansión, un pequeño yate, una pequeña fortuna

Duo: hm y el que no tiene

Hilde: el que se ríe de último… no entendió el chiste.

Paulina: haha directo a heero

Heero ¬¬

Dorothy: el que madruga encuentra todo cerrado.

Catherine: si un día te levantas y no puedes ver el sol, sube la persiana

Sally: con un machista tienes que tener bien puestos los pantalones.

Wu-fei : oye

Terry: no es lo mismo libros de texto, que detesto los libros

Quatre: si la montaña viene hacia ti… corre, es un derrumbe

Duo: estudiar es desconfiar de la inteligencia de tu compañero de alado

Paulina: y esa va directo aah

Duo: a heero y quatre

Trowa: si estudiar da frutos entonces, que estudien los arboles.

Wu-fei: hay dos palabras que te abrirán las puertas en la vida, tire y empuje

Heero: vive tu vida de acuerdo a tus emociones.

Paulina: ya me lo esperaba, bueno esto acido todo por esta noche muchas gracias por sintonizarnos, chicos y chicas les agradezco mucho que hallan venido.

Quatre: el placer fue nuestro.

Paulina: soy paulina sukimoto Akashi reynaldy fiord Estefanía cañahuate y esto fue todo de

PUBLICO: HI PAULINA!

Director: y corte, perfecto paulina como siempre

Paulina: gracias

Se acerca duo: señor director que bien se ve ha habado de peso

Director: eso no te conseguirá un papel en la pantalla

Duo: ahh

El director de va el publico empieza a salir del set sin antes tratar de conseguir algo de ellos, ellos se van corriendo al camerino

En algún pasillo del programa

Relena: Veo que convencisteis a heero

Paulina: tú sabes eso nunca falla

Relena: jaja si tienes razón Srta. Drama, muchas gracias

Paulina: no hay de que jaja así que próximamente te casas, quien lo diría la Srta. Mimada se casa con un soldado. Felicidades

Relena: jaja gracias sabes espero verte en la boda

Paulina: cuanta con ello, pero no le digas a los chicos quiero que sea…

Relena y paulina: sorpresa jaja

Relena: nos vemos entonces.

Fin.

QUIERES SABER LO QUE PASO DESPUES.

Cuando miliardo se entero que heero y relena se iban a casar intento arruinar la boda con el fin de que heero se tubo que cuidar, ya que miliardo le prendió fuego a su traje. Duo le tubo que salir a comprar uno nuevo, miliardo intento que duo o sea el padrino se rompiera una pierna, pero no lo logro ya que duo en ese instante no estaba, el lastima con un brazo y una costilla rota fui wu-fei por andar leyendo un libro y no ver el moco de gorila en el piso.

Al final de todo miliardo acepto a heero pero siempre lo esta vigilando, a la boda asistieron los amigos de los novios, grandes políticos de parte de relena, la madre de relena y la sorpresa fue cuando llego paulina que nadie la esperaba, heero la quería. Si la quería pero sacar de la iglesia.

Duo y hilde crearon la corporación "PARTES MOVIL inc" y se hicieron unos empresarios reconocidos a nivel espacial.

Trowa y Catherine continuaron en el circo cath fue ascendida a maestra de ceremonias y Trowa, bueno el seguía siendo el payaso.

Quatre se caso con dorothy, con la ayuda de dorothy la empresa de quatre creció un 40% y mas millonario se hizo, ahora viajan por todo el mundo haciendo negocias y dorothy ya estera su primer hijo, que cuando quatre se dio cuanta se desmayo

Wu-fei y sally siguieron con los preventores, tiene su primer hijo y van ya por el segundo, wu-fei dejo se ser un poquito machista.

N/A: uuuf por fin termine este fic. Les cuanto no pude subirlo mucho maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas antes porque estaba en exámenes y exposiciones, y ya voy de nuevo a eso. Haha pero aquí esta ya el fic terminado me estoy poniendo la dia con los otros asi que soquen para que ya no me dejan tanta tarea. Ya viene invierno y también las vacaciones eso quiere decir que los fic estar ya listo. Gracias a todos los quiero.


End file.
